danballfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Card
YouTube Videos for Guide's Card Would it make sense to include bewnt's video of the guides card, which he posted in the forum (if he allows it)? As far as I know the wiki supports such things. But I'm not really sure, if this might be ... inappropriate. --Justme2 17:04, 24 November 2008 (UTC) * I believe the video will be useful, because the "curving bullets" are explained much better with the video than in words. However, I'll make a new video to make it more suitable for Wiki use (unless it's already fine as it is). Also, we need to find somewhere to embed the video - I don't want to ruin the look of the Card page. --bewnt 01:48, 25 November 2008 (UTC) Satan's Card Do you guys believe that this rumor from bildramer on the SRCB is true? ~Yonder 00:59, 19 November 2008 (UTC) * I wouldn't count it out, it may really be present in a future version of SR. However, as of now, it is not in the game, so we won't be writing anything about Satan's Card until it is released. --bewnt 01:44, 19 November 2008 (UTC) * Yup. The three programmers that are working with SR must have left unimplemented features in the code. For example, the priest was first implemented as 'paladin', then 'priest', then he was released. We'll wait until (if) it's in the game. I have found some other weird things in the cheat engine memory dump, like Gold, silver and bronze medals, rubber's card ,+5 arm length, +3 magic defence... bad programmers. But I NEVER wanted to start a rumor. Bildramer 21:39, 5 January 2009 (UTC) **What do you think you're doing right now...even more rumours...--Yonder 12:37, 6 January 2009 (UTC) ***I like rumors (but not on the article page). I just want to know from what they are based of, for example like the memory dump. But since the chance is really low that such stuff is comming soon, it's not worth including it into an article. Except maybe for a general article about decompiling or memory dumps with Stick Ranger, ... --Justme2 12:50, 6 January 2009 (UTC) *See? Medals! Not that I want to show off or something... Bildramer 17:54, 6 February 2009 (UTC) ** Praise the mighty Bildramer! Well, maybe it is really worth creating a rumor page about stuff which is hidden in the code. But we have to tell clearly that non of it is guaranteed to be implemented ever.--Justme2 00:27, 7 February 2009 (UTC) +10 Guide Length = +10 pixels? I'm not sure about this, but it sounds logical to me. The +10 guide lenght just gives a projectile 10 more pixels to travel to the nearest enemy. Is it? --Yonder 23:14, 26 November 2008 (UTC) * It is supposedly 10 pixels, but I believe the 10 pixels refer to the maximum distance between projectile and enemy for the Guide's Card to have any effect. --bewnt 01:32, 27 November 2008 (UTC) Loooong Swoooord Did they not add another compo item slot? Does this mean a long sword with 2 long sword cards has a range of 45?--Sand master 21:32, 9 December 2008 (UTC) :Well they say in the forum, you can not use two times the same item. And I know for sure, that two Black Stones are not possible, but Black Stone and any other stone or item is. Therefore I believe they are right. And it's so ... anoying to kill this stupid Grey Hey-look-at-me-I-can-fly-10-pixel-above-your-hit-range Boss Skull Bat with four Gladiators. --Justme2 22:11, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Get a priest.--Sand master 22:14, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Vampire's Card Is it really true that you can make the Castle Boss drop a Vampire's Card when already equipped with one? This must be absolute fact, not luck. --Yonder 21:16, 15 December 2008 (UTC) :I agree with you, Yonder. Such imortant information should not just get edited into the article. You should provide the source for this, for example, how often you tried it. Otherwise we have to believe this is just a fake. --Justme2 23:16, 15 December 2008 (UTC) Critical's Card We have to add a good description about the effect. Somebody in the comments board complained about it ("... becuz the wiki doesnt help much"). Does anybody know for sure if only the physical damage is doubled or if this also applies to the elemental damage? --Justme2 13:16, 5 January 2009 (UTC) :I tested on a Freeze Glove, where the elemental damage is only freeze, and does not deal any sort of damage. The boxer deals 9-11 damage, and every fourth hit or so the damage doubled (18, 20, 22). But for further testing, a good idea would be testing it on two physical weapons and two elemental weapons. (I can't do this because I don't have Critical's Cards to waste test on weapons.) --Yonder 14:35, 5 January 2009 (UTC) :Some user named "blarg" wrote his password in the SR comments, and had his savegame under it. In it, there were lots of cards. I'll test it tomorrow with weapons from the shop (he had 200k$, too). Bildramer 21:39, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Could you paste us the code for further testing?--(SANDMASTER) 17:39, 23 January 2009 (UTC) : The code is on Dan-Ball Wiki:Shared accounts for Stick Ranger. For user/pass, ask Bildramer. --bewnt 01:28, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Cards and Guns * Quick's Card: yes * Long Sword's Card: no * Catapult's Card: yes * Pierce's Card: unkown (probably yes) * Guides's Card: yes (but effect is waste of a slot) * Bullet's Card: yes for Shotgun, no for the rest * Explosion's Card: yes * Critical's Card: unkown (probably yes) * Vampire's Card: unkown (probably no) * ONIGIRI's Card: unkown (probably no) --Justme2 11:42, 10 March 2009 (UTC) : Vampire's Card is a no. --Amannamedblarg 20:40, 10 March 2009 (UTC) Explosions cars + Explosion (orb) I wanted to see if the explosions card works on explosion. I can kill the boss, but I always get nothing (typical for me).--Karoo :I'll save you the time by saying that Explosion doesn't take the Explosion's Card. --Amannamedblarg 20:45, 16 March 2009 (UTC) explosion working on glove projectiles? does explosion card work on the sparks from spark gloves, and/or needles from needle gloves? ~~bearinabag~~ june 5, 2009